


国庆🚗快乐

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	国庆🚗快乐

By 鱼yok

 

酒吧里的光线有些昏暗，迷幻的紫红色灯光随意的掠过每一处角落，李赫宰坐在吧台边，修长的手指有节奏的敲击着大理石台面，深邃的黑眸停留在不远处一个忙碌着的调酒师身上。

“这位先生，需要来点什么吗？”过了一会儿，那个调酒师走了过来。白衬衫的最上面的两粒扣子松着，露出一段漂亮的锁骨，他的眼睛勾着漂亮的眼线，脸上挂着一抹淡淡的笑意，显得纯情又诱惑。

李赫宰抬起腕看了眼手表：“两分三十八秒。”他的唇角勾起一抹偏于戏谑的笑，眼睛里闪烁着半是挑衅，半是暧昧的光。

“您是什么意思？”调酒师歪了歪头，柔声询问，他手里拿着一块柔软的布，轻轻擦拭着手里的一个酒杯。

李赫宰挑了挑眉，抬手松了松领带，他的眼神落在调酒师白衬衫上别着的名牌上：“李东海？”他的声音宛如纯粹的酒，向外散播着浓郁的醇香，叫人沉醉。

李东海停下手里的动作：“先生要是没有什么需要的，我就到别的地方去看看了。”

李赫宰一个探身拉住作势要走的人：“别走啊宝贝儿。”他的手臂撑在冰凉的台面上，靠近对方，声线里透着低沉撩人的沙哑：“我想要你。”

李东海一个激灵，推开李赫宰向后退了两步：“先生请自重。”他收起了一直挂在脸上的淡淡笑意，警戒的看着眼前有些轻佻的男人。

这人身上的香水味可真好闻。可惜李东海的思想却不受控制的往对方身上飘去，让他不免有些懊恼。

“你看我适合来点什么。”李赫宰坐回椅子里，李东海的情绪都被他尽收眼底，他的眼底是胜券在握的自信，如同黑夜里鬼魅，闪着嗜血的光芒。

李东海镇定下来，拿起一个酒杯：“您可真不是一个好家伙。”他的声音似是透着撒娇的意味，抱怨着自己的不满：“看在是我客人的份儿上，我就不计较了。”

“是吗？”李赫宰有些好笑，他的身体微微前倾，目光肆无忌惮地在对方的身上来来回回的打量：“我也不觉得我是个好家伙。”他的眼神最终落在李东海灵巧工作的手指上：“你可真美。”他毫不掩饰的夸奖对方，甚至还隐着一丝深沉的痴迷。

“您谬赞了。”李东海没有去看对方，他不用想都知道他的客人脸上如今是怎么一副自以为是又欲求迷蒙的模样，这样的人他见过太多了，从不差这一个。

李赫宰微微卷起自己的袖口，露出漂亮的手腕和一段性感的小臂线条：“您不会还认为您对我和那些人都是一样的吧？”他似是看穿了对方内心的想法，仰了仰下巴示意不远处李东海招呼过的客人。

李东海的手猝然一顿，几滴晶莹洒落在桌上，暧昧的灯光滑过，反射出诱人的水光：“您这话是什么意思。”他的心跳不受控的加速，甚至连声音里都透着不易察觉的丝丝颤抖。

“没什么意思。”李赫宰耸了耸肩：“从我坐到这里开始，你晾了我两分三十八秒。”他似是在控诉调酒师的招待不周：“我第一次来的时候你只花了四秒钟就到我面前了。”他缓缓凑近李东海，温热的鼻息喷洒在对方的脸上：“为什么把我晾在这里那么久？”

李东海别开脸，将完成的酒推到李赫宰的跟前：“赶紧喝，喝完走人。”他的指尖不安的搅在一起，不知是不是光线的原因，脸色微微泛红。

李赫宰轻笑一声，将泛着绚丽色彩的酒推回到李东海的面前：“我请你喝。”他满意的看到对方的脸上蔓延起恼怒的情绪：“这么着急赶客人走，为什么呀？”

“我不喝酒。”李东海避重就轻的回答道，眼前的客人太难缠了，但偏偏对方身上强大的气场使他不可抑制的被吸引，他打起精神，离李赫宰更远一些，试图摆脱那人身上令人沉醉的气息。

“别走啊，小家伙。”李赫宰修长的手指大胆的勾住李东海的皮带，将他重新带到自己身前：“你这样哥哥可要生气了。”

“你！”李东海横眉倒竖，可自己仿佛是陷入对方布置的陷阱里，耳畔回荡着那让他酥软迷醉的声音，心甘情愿的愈加沦落。

“你到底想做什么……”他的声音软了下来，像是放弃抵抗了一般，落进李赫宰的眼里，仿佛是一个粉软可爱的小东西，让他直想按进怀里好好爱抚。

“当然是想要你。”李赫宰压低了声音，说出的话却是挑逗至极，他眯起眼睛，似是打量猎物的侵略者，在李东海身上转了一圈，最后停在那两片红润诱人的唇瓣上：“过来，让哥哥亲亲。”

李东海看了看四周，他们现在处在一个昏暗的角落里，没有什么人注意得到。他犹豫了一下，最终还是闭上眼，认命的送上自己的香软。

李赫宰叼住那两片唇瓣轻轻啃噬着，他一只手来到对方的身后，将那颗毛茸茸的脑袋压向自己。他的舌滑进李东海的小嘴里，细细滑过那一颗颗贝齿，最终勾起对方温软的舌与之交缠。

李东海沉沦了，他随着李赫宰的诱导，将自己毫无保留的展现在对方面前，他感觉自己被李赫宰吻到腿软，只想软进对方火热的胸膛里，跟他进一步的缠绵。

李赫宰看出了他心头所想，他不舍的分开对方的唇，牵出一道晶亮的银丝，他的眼底似是有熊熊烈火在肆意燃烧：“你出来，我们换个地方。”

李东海听话的从吧台里面钻出来，他感觉自己的脸此刻是滚烫的，他觉得自己已经找不回理智了，就这样放纵一回吧，他自暴自弃的安慰自己。

李赫宰低笑了一声，牵起对方的手，包裹在自己的掌心里。

两个人磕磕碰碰的来到了卫生间，在确认里面没人之后，李赫宰一个反身将人压在了门板上，修长的手指转上锁，他在李东海脸上落下一串吻，最后找到他渴求许久的唇：“一会儿别叫太大声。”他沉声“好心”提醒道。

李东海自是参透了对方话里的意思，他的脸更加羞红了，但事已至此，他想跑也跑不掉。好好享受吧，他想着，伸手勾住了对方的颈，回应着那热烈的吻。

李赫宰被对方的主动惹得更为兴奋了，他的手指抚上对方胸前的两粒挑逗着，李东海断断续续的呻吟落在他的耳里，让他全身的血气直往下身冲。

他挺了挺腰将自己半硬的性器抵在对方的性器上慢慢摩挲，激起一道道涟漪。

李东海不由得抬起一条腿盘住李赫宰的，将自己的私处与对方更大面积的撞击，嘴角处忍不住溢出甜腻的呻吟，一下一下叩击着李赫宰的心弦。

李赫宰抱起李东海圆润的臀，放在宽大的洗手台上，压在自己身下：“叫哥哥，乖。”李赫宰凑到他的身侧，在对方的耳边落下细密的吻。他修长的手指隔着薄薄的一层裤子慢慢搓揉着李东海的性器，勾起一波波情欲的涟漪。

“唔……不要……”李东海还在拒绝着，可粉红的脸色早已彰显出他内心对情欲的渴望。

“不肯叫是吗？”李赫宰从对方的身上支起身，抬手理了理自己的衣襟：“那我就走了。”他的眼神在李东海软成一滩水的身上逗留了两秒：“想被我上的人太多了，我再去找一个好了。”

“别，别走……”李东海伸手勾住对方的衣角，咬了咬下唇，艰难的开口：“哥哥……”

“宝贝真乖。”李赫宰脸上浮现出满意的笑容，重新回到李东海的身边，挑拨着对方属于欲望的神经。

不知什么时候李东海身上的衣服被数尽剥落，美好粉嫩的胴体展露在李赫宰的面前，修长的手指在艳红的后穴里进进出出进行着扩张。

李东海呜呜咽咽着，好看的脸蛋上挂着名为快感的生理泪水，他躺在台面上掰着自己白嫩的大腿，将自己的后穴毫无保留的送到李赫宰跟前：“我要，给我……”

“瞧瞧你自己，宝贝，那么多水。”李赫宰的手指往后穴深处顶了两下，拔出来送到李东海面前。

湿淋淋的手指仿佛是一种天赐的催情剂，让李东海体内的欲火燃烧得更为旺盛，他的腿盘住李赫宰精壮的腰身，眼神迷离恍惚：“哥哥……我要……好想要……”

李赫宰轻笑一声，紧接着是一串金属碰击的声音，粗壮挺立的性器暴露在暧昧升温的封闭空气中。

偷偷打量自己性器的李东海落在李赫宰的眼里，他抚上对方的腰，磁性的嗓音拨弄着情欲：“哥哥要进来了。”

话声方落，他已然将自己的性器朝李东海水色泛滥的后穴口，狠狠的顶了进去。

“啊……”李东海眉头轻皱，身体向后不自觉的退去，尽管做过扩张，可李赫宰惊人的尺寸还是让他有些吃不消，他的手软软的捶了两下对方的胸膛：“你要弄死我吗……”

李赫宰自知自已那根紫红粗大的性器已经整根没入了李东海的后穴，紧致的肉壁让他有登临天堂的快意：“你太美了，没办法，忍不住。”

“你先出去……”李东海有气无力的说着，身后的巨大涨得过分，让他不免难受，可顶入时的快感又让他流连忘返：“出去一点点就行……”他小声补充道。

李赫宰颇为好笑：“你刚刚不是要我进来的吗？现在怎么又要我出去了？”他语气直白的挑拨着李东海，冲击着对方最后的廉耻心，让他更加的敏感与羞涩。

李东海抬眼看着伏在自己身上邪魅的笑着的人，忍不住抬手捂住自己的脸：“那是刚才……现在不要了……你先出去……我要死了。”

李赫宰也不再逗他，他退出了那温热的后穴，若无其事的吻着对方的脸颊，他知道李东海马上就会哭着来求他，何必着急。

李赫宰抽出性器的一瞬间，后穴里的空虚席卷了李东海，他难耐的扭动着身子，一手揽住在自己脸上热吻的脑袋：“我好难受……”

“哪里难受？”李赫宰装不懂的继续吻着对方：“不告诉哥哥，哥哥帮不了你。”

李东海被他吻得全身直发烫，他的心跳加速，后穴里的水泉涌而出，弥漫在空气里，散发着淫糜的味道。

“后面，后面想要……”他红着脸说，下身不禁去触碰那粗大的性器。

“想要什么，宝贝说清楚，不然哥哥怎么帮你啊？”李赫宰支起身，修长的手指慢慢抚过身下人白里透红的诱人身体，尽情的蹂躏那两粒坚挺。

“想要哥哥进来……想要哥哥……上了我……”李东海咬着唇想把呻吟吃进肚子里，可还是从唇角溢了出来，与淫糜之气交纵在一起。

李赫宰闻言不再犹豫，扶着李东海就将自己的性器挤入那一张一翕流着水的穴儿抽插起来：“叫出来。”他低声引诱着：“哥哥想听。”

李东海脸上挂着泪珠，承受着李赫宰一次次的进入：“嗯啊……好爽……”他攀着对方的肩头胡言乱语着：“再深一点……嗯……舒服……”

“小东西，真要哥哥的命了。”李赫宰挺动腰身顶撞着那片紧致的柔软，每次的抽插都带出泛着水光的红嫩媚肉，引得身下之人浪叫喘息连连。

李赫宰找到李东海同样硬起的性器，快速的套弄着：“宝贝你可真可爱。”他给予对方前后夹击的双重快感：“哥哥棒不棒？宝贝爽不爽？”

李东海胡乱的点着头，在李赫宰宽厚的背上留下一道道指印：“好棒……呜……哥哥操死我了……”在李赫宰的套弄下，一股白色的液体从前端喷涌而出，落在两人的小腹上。

“宝贝，你看看你自己有多美。”李赫宰将李东海翻过身，对着那面巨大的镜子，指尖蘸着白色的液体抹在对方的脸上。

李东海看着镜子里的自己软软的靠在李赫宰的怀里，浑身透着情欲的粉红和点点吻痕，粗壮的性器在自己的后穴里肆意的进出，宣告着对方的占有权。

他羞红了脸转开头不想再看这如此淫荡的自己，却被李赫宰猛的吻住，他热烈的与对方激吻，他想他该是彻底沦陷了，沦陷在这个不知名的男人带给他的快感里。

他的手指游走在对方冷冽的眼眉处，慢慢抚过他凌厉的下颌线，吻去他额角性感的汗珠。

李赫宰转到他的身前啃着对方精致的锁骨：“宝贝真乖。”他揉捏着细腻的臀瓣，将自己送入得更深。

他在那片白皙上留下一个深红色的牙印后，快速挺动腰肢抽插起来，李东海被带起一波更甚一波的快感，他俯身趴在台面上，火热的身躯似是能把冰冷的大理石都点燃，他抬起头看向镜子里那个在自己身上耸动，低声喘着气的人，流露出阵阵痴迷：“哥哥……哥哥……”

李赫宰勾起一抹邪气的笑，一次次顶在对方的敏感点上，激起一声声酥人的浪叫：“宝贝真会夹，夹得哥哥舒服死了。”

李东海闻言，后穴的肉壁收得更紧了，他抬高翘臀迎合着李赫宰的抽插，把滚烫的巨大吸得更深。

李赫宰倒吸一口冷气，扶着李东海纤细的腰猛烈的抽送，他俯下身去吻对方红得发烫的柔软耳根。

“呜，哥哥是个坏家伙……”李东海敏感的耳根被他温热的气息激得一个颤栗，他伸出手去勾李赫宰的小拇指，像是个没长大的孩子一样冲人撒娇。

“记住坏哥哥叫李赫宰。”李赫宰反握住那只手，他抽动了几下深深地顶入，将自己滚烫的液体射进了李东海的身体深处。

“宝贝从此以后就是哥哥的人了。”

 

END


End file.
